


I Love You So

by octopies



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Its majority fluff, M/M, There may be a little bit of angst but not much, This is all just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopies/pseuds/octopies
Summary: Snufkin always needed alone time, and Moomin respected that decision. Both of them were surprised with their own feelings, though, when one day, Snufkin decides he doesn’t want to leave for winter solitude exactly on schedule.(This is my first writing! Originally, the first chapter was a stand alone chapter, but I decided to write more! I have a few ideas for more chapters, and I suppose I’ll continue until I run out of ideas. Please enjoy! I had fun writing this; the Moomin series has been a love of mine ever since childhood ^^)





	1. Chapter 1

Soft blue eyes blinking awake to a new day, a young Moomin sat up in his bed with a small yawn. Round paws traveled their way up to his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them. Moomintroll didn’t take long to get out of bed in preparations to start the day. Opening the window, the plump, white creature peered out curiously, eyes wandering the environment ahead of him.

“Oh, what a lovely morning!” the young one piped up, talking only amongst himself. The sky was a nice orange, similar to the petals of a sunflower soaking in the bright sun. Off in the horizon, a dark blue sat along the edges of the sky, blending in with the orange as the sun began to rise, making for a very pretty sight. Moomin sighed in bliss, and silently wished to himself he could share this moment with someone. His thoughts quickly trailed back to the environment, noticing orange and yellow leaves swaying back and forth in the wind, barely hanging on as some held bravely onto their branches while others floated gently to the ground, piling on top of the grass below. Falling leaves, that meant…

Moomin swiftly closed his window, deciding not to take the ladder down as he headed out of his room, a hop and a skip in his step. As he began to take the stairs down to the living space, a delightful smell caught his senses. His soft feet hit the floor with a soft thud as he skipped the last step of the stairs. What he needed to do could wait for the moment, for now he wanted to check on what was cooking in the kitchen.

Upon entering the room in question, he was immediately greeted by the sight of his mother. Her back was turned, the sound of her humming drowned out by a consistent sizzle coming from the source in front of her as she cooked, her apron held in place by the bow that was tied ever so delicately around her back. 

“Morning, Mamma!” Moomintroll chirped, taking his mother’s side to take a look at what she was fixing. “Pancakes! Oh, they look so yummy!” 

Moominmamma let out a soft huff and a chuckle, noting her son’s excitement. “Good morning to you too, dear,” she greeted him, her voice smooth like honey with her love ever so apparent in her tone. She gave her son a fond, loving glance before turning her attention back to breakfast. “I would hope so,” she continued as she flipped one, the sound of it cooking stopping for a short moment before picking back up again. “They should be ready soon. Why don’t you see if Snufkin would like to join us? After all…” Moominmamma’s gaze wandered upwards, laying on a calendar not far from her, her words being left unspoken.

Moomintroll gave an understanding nod, not needing a finished sentence. “I will, Mamma,” he gave a quick response. “I was going to go see him now, actually. I’ll be back! Don’t let Little My eat my share!” With a quick hug for his mother, the two shared a soft laugh together before the young Moomin departed from the kitchen with a wave, leaving the house entirely as he shut the door behind him. He began to run along the path from his home, adoring eyes glued onto the tip of a familiar green hat he could see just off in the distance. 

“Snufkin!” Moomintroll shouted excitedly, sure that if his voice got any louder, it would startle even the bravest of creatures within Moominvalley. His pace became slower as he approached his friend.

“Moomintroll,” the Mumrik acknowledged with an unseen smile as his head was pointed downwards, hidden beneath his large hat, knelt to the ground as he rolled up his belongings. Moomin didn’t need to see his expression, however. He could hear the smile in his voice alone.  
“Oh, Snufkin, must you pack so soon? The day is just lovely!” Moomin’s words made Snufkin lift his head to glance at his friend then observe his surroundings. 

The Mumrik went back to his work with a fond huff, “Ah, I agree, but you know how it is, my dear friend.”

Moomintroll’s tail swished gently behind him. “Yes, I know,” he spoke plainly, a hint of some other emotion in his voice. He didn’t want to let his emotions escape him, but he knew that Snufkin was no stranger to how Moomin felt about his yearly disappearances. Of course, Moomintroll was bound to feel sad when Snufkin had to leave for the winter, but at the same time he cared about his friend’s emotional need for solitude so he didn’t let his sadness overtake him. Moomin always told himself he was hibernating anyways. The more he slept, the faster the first day of spring would come back to him once again.

The peek of slight sadness that breached through Moomin’s words didn’t go unnoticed by Snufkin. It never did. He cared deeply for his friend, but he had his own needs. The two sat in comfortable silence as Snufkin continued to work before finishing up for the time being, sitting up and leaning back on his knees, looking down at his traveling bag. “The winter will be over before you know it,” the Mumrik spoke finally, smiling calmly up at his round friend. “I promise.”

Moomintroll returned his smile, nodding his head. “Yeah!” he responded, trusting his friend’s words. He fell silent again, remembering there was something else he had needed to ask. “Oh! Would you like to join us for breakfast? Mamma made pancakes!” 

Snufkin stood up, silent, dusting off his coat with his paws where the tips and edges had caught dirt when he knelt. He considered the offer before looking at his friend with a smile, “That would be nice. Why not?” Grabbing his bag, he set it inside his tent, zipping it up. He would take apart his tent later, it could wait for a bit. He stood in front of Moomin silently, signifying he was ready to head over whenever.

Moomintroll smiled, taking hold of Snufkin’s paws as soon as they were free and danced around him joyfully. “Oh, Snufkin,” his voice piped up. “Breakfast must be ready now, we must go right away!”

Snufkin couldn’t help the genuine laugh that escaped him at the sight of his friend’s excitement as he was dragged along by the Moomin. Moomintroll had let go of one of his paws but clung onto the other as he ran back to his home, taking the Mumrik with him. Snufkin’s free paw went up to grab onto his hat, the fall wind blowing enough to signify the approaching winter. 

“Mamma! I’m back!” the young Moomin announced as he entered his home, paw still grasping Snufkin’s own as the door shut behind the two young ones. Moominmamma looked to the door from her spot in the kitchen. Just as Moomintroll had guessed, breakfast was in fact ready, as the table was just finished with its preparations.

“Welcome back, dear Moomin,” Moominmamma spoke with a smile, taking her seat. At the table also sat Moominpappa, and Little My, who was already scarfing down the contents on her plate. “Oh, and I see you’ve brought Snufkin as well.”

“Good morning, Moominmamma,” the Mumrik greeted with a brief and polite bow of his head as he was led over to the table by Moomin, paw in paw still. A faint blush crept across Snufkin’s face and dusted his cheeks, but he tried not to think too much of it. He knew how much Moomin liked physical closeness and touch, so it shouldn’t be too unexpected.

The two took a seat at the table and Moomintroll immediately thanked his mother for making breakfast. It didn’t take long before he began to eat, though not as fast as Little My. He made small talk as he joined in while Moominmamma and Moominpappa spoke, with an occasional tease and snarky comment from Little My. All the while, Moomintroll would occasionally direct glances over at Snufkin. 

Snufkin ate in silence, consuming the food in front of him at a slow rate as he listened to the conversations, occasionally smiling or even letting a laugh or two slip. He was mostly caught up in his own thought, though, but he didn’t let it show while he finished. With a soft sigh, he pushed the plate in front of him a bit away.

Moominmamma’s conversation with Pappa stopped as she looked over at Snufkin. “Finished already?” the mother Moomin smiled. “Would you like some more, dear? Or perhaps some tea?”

“No thank you, Mamma,” Snufkin returned the smile politely. “I really must be going now. It was nice of you to have me.” Snufkin stood from his seat, picking up his plate and silverware as if to wash it on his own.

“My pleasure,” Moominmamma got to her feet as she stepped towards the Mumrik, taking the plate from his hands gently. “Don’t worry about it, dear, I can do it.” 

Snufkin said nothing more but gave the mother an appreciative smile. He tipped his hat to Moomintroll, Moominpappa, and his half sister, Little My. Without a word, the Mumrik turned and left the house, making sure to leave the door open behind him. He knew for a fact it wouldn’t be long before a certain round friend of his would join him.

Moomintroll looked down at his plate, noticing he hadn’t finished eating, but he wanted to join Snufkin as quickly as possible. He had gotten too caught up in conversation and failed to notice Snufkin had finished before him. Moominpappa, as if reading his mind, spoke aloud, “Now, son, you should finish your plate and then you can join Snufkin.” From Moominmamma’s position at the sink, the young Moomin heard a soft hum of agreement that was barely audible behind the sound of running water. 

“Oh, alright,” Moomin sighed as he began to pick up with his eating, faster than before. He didn’t want to miss the possibility of Snufkin leaving before he got the chance to see him again, though he knew the Mumrik wouldn’t do that. Still, the thought frightened him.

“You’ll get a stomach ache like that!” Little My teased him, earning a half-hearted glare from Moomintroll.

“Quiet, you!” Moomintroll addressed the little Mymble who he had come to see as an adopted sister of his own after all the times she had spent staying with the Moomin family. “I must catch up with Snufkin!” Little My didn’t say anything else, only looked at the Moomin with a devious, almost knowing, grin.

Upon finishing, Moomintroll quickly got up from his seat and took his dish over to Moominmamma. “Thank you, Mamma!” he spoke his appreciation once again as his mother reached her paws out to take the empty plate from her son and set to work. “I’ll be back!” Moomintroll headed out of the room, passing his father who had gotten up to join Moominmamma at the sink and help with cleaning up. Without another word, the young Moomin bounced out of the door that still stood open. Snufkin was nowhere to be seen, so Moomin could only guess he was back by his tent.

Crossing the bridge, just as he assumed, Snufkin sat while leaning against his bag that he had taken back out of the tent, eyes closed with his paws clasped behind his head. He looked so peaceful, Moomin almost didn’t want to disturb him. 

Moomin didn’t even have to say a word before the Mumrik already sensed his presence, one eye opening to look in the direction of his friend. Confirming the round one’s appearance, Snufkin adjusted himself by sitting up, blinking both eyes open and his tail uncurling itself from his lap.

“You finished eating, didn’t you?” Snufkin asked with nothing but care in his voice, looking at his friend before observing the gentle stream just ahead of them. 

“Why, yes, I did!” Moomintroll responded, taking steps closer to Snufkin before settling himself on the ground next to him. “Mamma and Pappa wouldn’t have let me leave otherwise. It was good, I’m glad you could join us! You enjoyed it, right?”

Snufkin hummed. “Of course, my friend,” Snufkin’s eyes drifted back closed as he leaned back on his bag. He said nothing more on the topic, instead enjoying the temporary silence and taking in the nature around him, feeling a soft, baby blue, adoring gaze on him without even having to open his eyes.

“You were right,” the Mumrik said after a while, one eye opening to look at Moomintroll, catching the way the Moomin’s head tilted in curiosity and confusion for what exactly he was referring to. White, round ears twitched and perked forward cutely. 

“The day,” Snufkin answered the silent question, to which Moomin averted his gaze and looked ahead in understanding. “It truly is lovely.”

Another moment of comfortable silence spread between the two as they sat. Snufkin was so still and quiet, if Moomin didn’t know better he would think the Mumrik had fallen asleep. Moomintroll couldn’t help but find the idea cute, the thought of him just basking and falling asleep wherever like a cat very suiting for Snufkin. He looked down at his friend, taking in the peaceful expression with closed eyes. As if Snufkin could feel Moomin’s gaze, brown eyes opened up to meet soft blue ones, but no words were exchanged. 

The silence was broken as a soft sigh escaped Moomin’s mouth, grabbing Snufkin’s attention as he sat up slightly, expression furrowed with sudden concern.

“Oh, Snufkin…” Moomin whimpered suddenly, not sure where this sudden sadness was coming from. “Time flies by so fast. I wish we could pause it all. Oh, but you wouldn’t want that, would you? It’s okay, I understand. Really, I do!”

Snufkin couldn’t help but smile warmly at his friend, knowing the Moomin was trying to find the best in him to not let his feelings escape and instead focus on Snufkin’s needs. “Oh, dear Moomintroll,” Snufkin began, placing a paw atop Moomin’s own, the touch reassuring. “Time will go by before you know it. You say it’s fast now, just wait until you’re resting nicely in your warm bed. I’ll be here the moment you awaken, and the sun will shine on us once again.”

Moomintroll sniffled, affection flooding his senses as he nodded his head gently. Snufkin was right, and he had to respect his wishes. “Do you think,” Moomin began, although a bit hesitantly. “Do you think maybe we can do something together before you must go?”

“Of course,” Snufkin answered tenderly, paw patting the white one beneath his as it still rested atop it. “What do you say to a nice stroll and maybe we can stop somewhere to fish? How’s that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful!” Moomin beamed, getting up on his feet. As he stood, his paw grasped the one that Snufkin had been patting, helping the Mumrik to his feet as well. “We shall go at once! We can spend as much time together as possible before you go, right, Snufkin?”

Snufkin only answered with a look as he gazed at the Moomin with a softened expression, feeling fluttery inside. Moomin only met his stare, eyes sparkling.

“We will set out at once,” Snufkin echoed with confirmation as he turned away after a moment-too-long of sharing a gaze with his dear friend. He grabbed a fishing pole from his bag, taking out a spare he always brought along, either for his own personal use or if a friend wanted to join him. He handed the spare over to Moomin. 

“How about a walk through the forest?” Snufkin wondered as he began to head off in that direction, being joined by his friend not long afterwards. The two walked together, keeping short conversation and mostly talking about potential locations that would be perfect to fish at. They could have just fished from the top of the bridge, but both had decided a walk would be nice.

At last, they stumbled upon a lovely little pond, small enough to be comfortable but large enough to surely hold some fish within the water below. 

“Perfect!” Snufkin grinned, tail swaying happily as he studied the pond ahead of them. He settled himself on a large rock that sat at the edge of the water, legs kicking back and forth idly as he looked into the water, humming a tune. One paw gripping his fishing pole, he patted a space on the rock beside him, signaling for his friend to join him. The Moomin took the hint and immediately made himself comfortable beside the Mumrik, readying the fishing pole he held. Both of them cast their lines into the pond in separate locations.

The rest was sitting in calm, relaxing silence, making small talk amongst themselves as they waited for any bites. There were times when Moomin had thought he got a bite, only to reel in and find it was nothing, which led to Snufkin laughing fondly and assuring him he would get something sooner or later, and to be patient. 

“Feeling any better?” Snufkin had asked at one point, to which Moomin joyously responded, tail waving happily behind him. The Mumrik had noticed the body language and chuckled but said nothing of it, keeping his thoughts to himself.  
Time escaped the two as minutes turned into an hour, and one hour turned into several. By the time the two had decided they were finished, Snufkin had caught 6 fish while Moomin had caught 2. They didn’t bring anything along to store them, so each time they caught one, they released it.

“Ready to head back?” Snufkin stood, stretching.

“Yes,” Moomin answered him, voice a little off. He knew what was coming. As soon as they reached the tent, Snufkin would be leaving.

This change in tone didn’t go unnoticed by the observing Mumrik. “Hey,” Snufkin spoke softly. “Just remember what I said, alright?” He reached out his paw for Moomin to take.

Moomintroll smiled up at him genuinely, grabbing his paw and letting Snufkin help him up. “Right,” he nodded. He looked up at the sky, and it was beginning to get dark. The cold was starting to pick up as well. Moomin realized he had missed lunch, and most likely dinner as well. He certainly didn’t mind, but he hoped Mamma and Pappa wouldn’t mind too much.

“You should eat something when you get home,” Snufkin mused aloud as they began to walk. Moomin stayed silent, stuck in his own thoughts, thinking of something that wasn’t entirely a new thought in his head, though it was very off putting at times. He kept his gaze to his own feet as he walked.

Noticing the Moomin’s silence, Snufkin turned to look at his friend, turning completely with his back facing the direction he was walking in, walking backwards just to give his friend a good look. The Mumrik gazed at Moomin with a worried frown on his face. “Moomintroll?”

“Snufkin?” Moomin countered, voice quiet. His eyes glanced up from his feet to look at his friend, seeing nothing but affection and concern stirring beneath the brown eyes. Moomin sighed. “…Snufkin.”

Snufkin cocked his head to the side, curious. He knew his friend well enough to know something was on his mind. He stayed silent, but the look he gave Moomin was nothing but reassuring, silently letting him know it was okay to continue if he felt comfortable to.

Moomintroll took the hint. “I had a lot of fun today,” he began, and Snufkin stayed silent, assuming that was not all the Moomin wanted to say. “Really. I really did! And you must know I’ll miss you dearly, right?”

“Of course I know, Moomin,” Snufkin assured him. He began to feel a little strange inside. “I’ll miss you too.”

“You’ve always been such a good friend to me,” Moomin continued on, tail twitching nervously and his ears almost entirely flat against his head. “Best friend, in fact. You’re my best friend! But…” His voice trailed off and his words fell short. Snufkin stayed patient, silently waiting for his friend to gather the courage to finish his words. 

“I…Sometimes, I…” Moomin struggled with his sentence, stumbling over his own words. “Sometimes…I-I see you as more than a friend!”

The confession made Snufkin stop abruptly in his tracks, staring at Moomin. This action made Moomin wince and he quickly tried to recover. “I’m sorry, Snufkin!” he began regretfully, refusing to meet the Mumrik’s eyes as he averted his gaze shamefully. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said it, I’m sorry.” The Moomin made an attempt to walk ahead, but was quickly stopped by a paw grasping one of his own.

“No, no, Moomintroll, I’m sorry—it’s okay!” Snufkin quickly recovered, eyes wide with slight alarm as he looked into his friend’s eyes that slowly traveled up to look into his own, tears biting at the corners, the sky blue color looking weepy. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You just caught me off guard, is all. Moomintroll, I…”

Snufkin rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. He wasn’t used to stuff like this, not at all. Though, he imagined Moomin wasn’t either. “I…Feel the same way,” he confessed honestly, and that sentence was enough to make Moomin’s eyes immediately lighten up. He continued on anyways. “I’ve had time to think about it. A lot. Every time I leave for winter, in fact.”

Snufkin let his words have a little bit of followed silence before he continued, turning away from his friend. “I’d think about it so much…” he began again. “…so much that I’d start to get lonely. Quick. I need to be alone, but sometimes…” 

The mumrik turned to his friend, “Oh, Moomintroll,” his rambling began again, breaking his usual stoic attitude. “When winter comes along, sometimes I begin to feel so sad. I let loneliness take over until Springtime. It’s unbearable. Sometimes, I just miss you too much.”

“Oh, Snufkin!” Moomin joyously wrapped his arms around the Mumrik, nuzzling his snout against the other’s nose. This action made Snufkin blush wildly, and he could even see a small blush creep up on Moomin’s face, hiding beneath the white fur just barely. 

“I don’t want you to ever be sad,” Moomin spoke to him, paws reaching up to gently grasp the Mumrik’s face. 

“I’m afraid I’ve fallen for you, my dear Moomin,” Snufkin smiled gently, the feeling of nothing but love and affection filling his senses as he gazed into the blue eyes he found to be a lovely sight. He brought up his paws, resting them on top of Moomin’s own that continued to grasp his face. “My mind is stuck on you, always. Being alone, it’s…Scary, sometimes, just how lonely I get.”

Moomin could never say he truly understood the need to be alone. He loved being around other company. However, he could say he understood how scary it was to feel lonely. “Snufkin,” his voice carried to Snufkin’s ears only, speaking softly and quietly. “Don’t go. Not yet anyways. I know you need to be alone, but…just give it a little while, okay?”

Snufkin tilted his head to the side slightly, Moomin’s hands continuing to remain on his cheeks. “What about your hibernation?” 

Moomin shook his head with a reassuring smile. “I can sleep, but for as long as your awake, I’ll be here with you. I’ll be here until you decide you need to go.”

Snufkin couldn’t help but return his smile, finding comfort within the loving gaze of his soft friend. He felt as if he could melt. He took his arms and wrapped them around the Moomin, head resting on his shoulder with his nose buried in the soft, white fur. He mumbled a thanks, that was barely audible, but Moomin understood anyways. He always understood.

“We should head back now, shouldn’t we?” Snufkin said after a while after they had held their position for a bit. He glanced at the sky. It had grown darker, and above them the moon shone beautifully, lighting up the two underneath the stunning moonlight. 

“Oh, dear,” Moomin directed his gaze to the sky, pulling away. “Oh, I do hope Mamma and Pappa are not worried! Come, Snufkin!” The Moomin began to race ahead, fishing pole in hand.

Snufkin couldn’t help the laugh that overcame him, an overwhelming feeling of fondness washing over him as he chased after the fretful one. “Don’t worry so much, my Moomintroll,” he dared as he followed the other. “They know you’re with me, you’re safe in my sight!”

They made it back to Snufkin’s tent, and Moomin quickly helped the Mumrik pack away his fishing poles. He could see his house off in the distance, not seeing any light on, signaling everyone must have gone to bed for the hibernation season. Moomin was about to head off on his own when he realized Snufkin had put his bag back in his tent, but was not entering it. “Snufkin?” 

The Mumrik looked a little sheepish, almost bashful. “I thought maybe…” he began, looking everywhere but Moomin’s eyes. “Maybe I could come back to the house. With you.”

Moomin only beamed at him, quickly accepting his request. “Let us go then! But we must be quiet when we get there. Mamma, Pappa, and Little My are surely asleep by now.” With a cheerful grin, the Moomin took the Mumrik’s paws and together they ran to the house, their pace slowing to a quiet and careful tip-toe as they entered and made their way up the stairs to Moomin’s room. Once in the room, they closed the door behind them. 

Snufkin had been in this room several times before, but never with the intention to stay for the upcoming nights, for however long he needed. It made him see it in a different light, and he couldn’t help but glow. 

Moomin looked at his bed. “It’s a bit small,” he said, voice still rather quiet. “I can take the floor, if you…”

Snufkin cut off Moomin’s worries with a reassuring smile and a quick brush of his nose against the cute white snout. “Do not fret,” he whispered to his lover. “We will share. It is big enough to fit both of us.” 

Moomin only nodded. Snufkin placed his hat down and got comfortable in the bed after Moomin, squeezing in next to him. It was a tight fit to try and both stay on top, but just like Snufkin had said, the bed was just slightly the right size for both of them, even they were close together. Neither of them minded.

“Snufkin?” Moomin began, a small yawn escaping him as he was beginning to grow tired, exhausted from the fun adventures of today. 

“Yes, Moomintroll?” Snufkin answered him, his own tiredness showing in his voice as he spoke softly, soft like the snow that would soon cover Moominvalley.  
“You’ll be here in the morning, right?” Snufkin couldn’t help but smile at Moomintroll’s question as the young one began to drift to sleep not long afterwards. The Mumrik wasn’t sure if his response would be heard, but he answered anyways, petting a paw through the soft, white fur.

“I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin and Moomin spend the next day together. Moomin becomes fretful of Snufkin’s decisions, but Snufkin does his best to ease the worry away.

Moomintroll woke up to a slow start, eyes heavy as he tried to open them. He just couldn’t find himself to do it, he was much too comfortable in bed. It didn’t take much for his sleepiness to suddenly be snapped away as he came to a realization, remembering something.

“Snufkin?” he panicked, sitting upright. He looked to where his lover had been lying the last time he saw him, only to see empty space, not even a hint that the Mumrik was still here. Oh no. How long had he slept?

“Snufkin! Oh, Snufkin,” Moomintroll couldn’t help the tears that sprung in his eyes immediately, beginning to weep and wail into his pillow. Had it been any other circumstance, the young one would look at how he was acting and feel embarrassed. Right now, he didn’t care. He had managed to come forth about his feelings to the creature he had been crushing on for such a long time, and the future was only hopeful promises from then on…Now, the young Moomin assumed he had slept for a few days and Snufkin had ended up leaving without being able to say goodbye for the season. The thought made Moomintroll weep harder, tears running down his face.

He buried his face into his pillow, body trembling as he tried to compose and gather himself, but failed to do so. Oh, how he already missed his love dearly. Whimpering, he nuzzled his snout into the soft pillow.

Moomintroll could hear approaching footsteps, taking a guess that he probably woke up one of his parents from their hibernation and they were coming to check on him, or perhaps it could be Little My. The footsteps sounded quick and rushed, and the words ‘go away’ lingered on Moomin’s tongue, though they never left his mouth.

He didn’t look up when his door opened without a knock, and the quick footsteps approached him with soft strides, his tearful weeping picking up. He felt paws grasp the sides of his cheeks and bring his gaze upward, and the Moomin mentally prepared himself to talk about his feelings to his parents. 

That never came, though. The sight in front of him took him completely by surprise.

There, in front of him, stood a familiar figure, warm brown eyes meeting surprised blue ones as the Moomin’s lover grasped the white fur protectively, his own fur around his neck bristling defensively, ready to scare away anything that could have caused his dear to weep like this.

Seeing that Moomin was in no danger, the Mumrik calmed down. “Moomintroll?” Snufkin questioned at last, breaking the silence save for the consistent sound of the white one’s sniffling. “Oh, my Moomintroll, what ever is the matter?” The Mumrik got on his knees on the bed, shifting close to his lover and pulling him into a tight embrace. Usually, Snufkin was never one for physical contact, but Moomin was an exception. He’d always be an exception. “My love, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh, Snufkin,” Moomintroll only began to cry more, returning the comforting embrace and hugging the other tightly. “I was so scared!” Moomin grasped Snufkin’s coat, nuzzling his head into the Mumrik’s chest as he let it all out, tears wetting both the white fur and the green fabric. Snufkin kept his arms wrapped around his lover, stroking his back with a comforting, delicate touch. 

“Dear, what has gotten you afraid?” Snufkin questioned, taking a moment to glance around the room for any signs of danger. Still, there was nothing.  
Finally, Moomin lifted his head to once again meet the warm eyes of the creature so beloved to him. “I thought you had left,” he admitted with a whine, the words sinking into Snufkin. “Oh, Snufkin, I was sure I had messed up…I thought I fell into hibernation and you ended up leaving. I was so scared, Snufkin.”

Snufkin continued to stroke his back, noticing the crying beginning to come to an end, leaving the Moomin only sniffling, and his trembling ceased as well. Regardless, the Mumrik didn’t let go. 

“It’s okay, Moomin,” he hushed softly, cooing. “Of course I would never up and leave like that. Whenever I need to go, I would make sure to tell you first.”

Moomintroll blinked away tears as he looked into the eyes of the Mumrik. “So you’re still here? Even after how long I slept?” 

Snufkin couldn’t control the soft laughter that came out, earning a confused look from Moomin. “My silly Moomintroll,” Snufkin spoke with a warm smile. “You didn’t sleep long at all! It’s only the morning after.”

“Huh?” Moomin was quick to rise from his bed, heading over and looking out the window. Snufkin was right; leaves were still falling from the trees until there were only very few left and the first little bit of snowfall had begun, signifying the start of the winter season has come. “Oh, Snufkin! I must not have gone into hibernation because I was happy that you were here!” 

Snufkin felt his heart flutter at the Moomin’s excitement. Never had he felt so wanted before, but his dear Moomin always changed every part in his life for the better, filling in any voids within his being. “I suppose so, Moomin,” he hummed as he stood up from the bed and took a place right next to Moomin, peering out the window as well. 

“Now, are you hungry? Since you’re not hibernating yet, you must eat,” Snufkin told Moomin, taking a round white paw in hand and leading him out of the room. “You know, you didn’t eat lunch or dinner yesterday, remember?”

As if on cue, Moomin’s stomach rumbled, and a blush formed on his face. “Oh, am I! I feel like I haven’t eaten in years!” 

Snufkin smiled at him, reaching the bottom of the stairs and leading him to the kitchen. There, the preparations for pancakes was laid out on the counter in front of him. Snufkin had already been in here, that must have been where he was this morning, Moomin assumed. Nothing was started, so Snufkin must not have gotten up too long before the white troll did.

“Pancakes again!” Moomin beamed, rushing to the counter and looking at the ingredients. “You know how to make them?” 

“I know how to make other things,” Snufkin murmured as he focused on the food. He poured batter onto a pan, the creamy substance beginning to sizzle upon contact with the material that had already been heated. “It shouldn’t be too hard.” 

Moomin watched the Mumrik work, gently swaying his head along to the tune that Snufkin was humming, his white tail dancing along as well. White paws reached up to grab the green pointy hat atop his head and put it on his own, the headwear covering round white ears completely. Snufkin looked at him and couldn’t suppress the following snort. He looked rather silly, and he had to admit, adorable as well.

“Do you think Mamma and Pappa will be awake today?” Moomintroll asked his dear friend, looking at him with wonder as he placed the green hat neatly back on top of the owner’s head.

“Hmm,” Snufkin thought aloud. “I don’t know, Moomin. They must have entered their hibernation by now—as far as they’re aware, you have too, and I’m gone.”

“Oh,” Moomintroll’s voice was a bit sad when he responded, for he never got to tell his family he loved them or tell them to rest well. Snufkin picked up on his worries instantly.

“Don’t worry, Moomin,” Snufkin took a paw away from the spatula, patting his lover’s back. “You will see them again soon enough. Maybe something might even stir them awake in these following days, if you’re still awake by then.”

Moomin nodded, his mind clouding with thoughts. The idea still lingered within his thought space that he knew eventually, Snufkin would need to leave if he started to feel too locked up. The thought saddened the white troll, but he wanted to respect Snufkin, knowing that the Mumrik needed his space. He already knew Snufkin was pushing himself now just a little bit to stay longer and putting himself behind schedule to leave. Maybe he would talk about it with him later, but for now, Snufkin appeared pretty happy to be spending extra time with his lover. 

Snufkin noticed how the Moomin had fallen silent. “Something on your mind, my love?” he asked curiously, paw going back to grip the spatula and flip the food. 

“Oh, nothing,” Moomin answered with a small smile, not wanting to worry Snufkin. “Just thinking about how good these pancakes will be!”

Snufkin didn’t buy it, but he didn’t want to pry. He knew his best friend well enough to know that Moomin would come to him with any worries when he was comfortable to. “Of course! All for you,” he cooed and touched his nose to the tip of Moomintroll’s round snout, planting a soft kiss there. A cute pink blush spread beneath the white fur. 

Silence spread between the two, save for Snufkin’s humming that had continued again and the sizzle of the pan. Once he had finished, Snufkin stacked some pancakes on a plate for Moomin. “Would you like anything with it?”

“Oh! Jam, please!” Moomin asked, watching as Snufkin nodded, taking out some strawberry jam and spreading it on the top. The heat from the pancake made the jam melt, running from the middle and dripping down the stack. Moomin’s eyes glowed and he took the plate. “Let’s eat near the window! We can watch the remainders of the sunrise!”

“Sounds lovely, Moomin,” Snufkin turned away from him with a genuine smile as he began to fix his own plate. He didn’t eat as much and didn’t put anything on top, deciding to keep it plain. “I’ll be right with you.”

Moomin nodded, heading to the living space and taking a seat on the couch, peering out the window behind it. The sky was still orange as the sun continued to rise high into the sky. He wished he could go outside and sit on the porch and enjoy the nature from the table out there. There was slight snowfall, though, so he knew it’d be much too chilly.

It wasn’t too long before Snufkin joined him on the couch, plate in hand.

“Isn’t it lovely, Snufkin?” Moomin asked him with a soft sigh, bliss spreading throughout his voice. Snufkin looked at him before directing his attention to what was beyond the window. 

“Certainly,” the Mumrik agreed. “How about we go outside after we finish?” 

“Oh, I would love to!” Moomin almost stood up from where he sat but Snufkin placed a paw on his arm.

“You have to eat first, silly,” Snufkin laughed at him and Moomin looked down at his plate.

“Oh, I can’t help it, Snufkin! I love spending time with you, it always excites me, I simply forget everything else,” Moomin’s soft voice piped up, and he began eating. Just as he had said, the pancakes were good. In fact, they were delicious.

Snufkin couldn’t help but blush at Moomin’s words, wanting to return them but not finding it within himself to do it. They were dating, yet everything was still all so new to him. He would need a little bit of time. Silently, he began eating as well.

When they were finished, they took their plates to the kitchen and Moomin helped Snufkin clean up the pan and spatula, and put away the ingredients that were used. In no time, with the help of each other, they were ready to head out.

“Won’t you get cold, Snufkin?” Moomin asked at the door, and the creature in question gave him a reassuring look.

“I’ll be just fine, Moomin. My coat is enough,” he assured softly, opening the door and letting the troll out. “What about you, Moomintroll?” 

“My coat is enough as well,” he chirped an answer. He pet his paws down his soft, white pelt. “Although, I think we both have different meanings of ‘coat.’”

Snufkin couldn’t stifle the laugh that followed Moomin’s joke and the white troll giggled along with him, and within no time the two left the house, the door shutting behind them. They walked along the path to the bridge and Snufkin stopped at his tent.

“Hold on for a second,” he requested before unzipping the tent, reaching in for his bag and taking it out, adjusting it on his back. “Never know when we might need something out of it.” 

Moomin’s blue eyes lit up with wonder. They weren’t just going on a walk… “Snufkin! Are we going on an adventure?”

“Why not?” Snufkin shrugged his shoulders and led the way, glancing back at Moomin.  
Moomintroll only grinned at him and the Mumrik returned the smile, directing his gaze back ahead of him. The white troll’s own eyes landed on Snufkin’s paws, and a question lingered in his mouth.

“Can we…?” he began, his words falling short. Snufkin looked back at him, following Moomin’s stare down to his own limbs. Immediately, he understood and with a soft, fond sigh, he took one of Moomin’s soft paws into his own.

“Of course,” Snufkin chuckled, and Moomin smiled at him, glad he had someone who could understand him so well. The two held hands as they walked into the forest ahead of them, tails intertwining affectionately.

Moomintroll thought back to the several times he had walked this same path. The days during a hot summer when he’d walk to the beach with Snorkmaiden, or any of his other friends. The times he’d walk this same path on adventures with Snufkin during spring, summer, and autumn. This specific moment was special, though, it being the first time he’s walked with Snufkin during winter time. Snow scrunched underneath feet as they softly padded along. 

In the middle of the forest, Moomin stopped, and Snufkin looked at him curiously. “Why don’t we stop here for now?” the white troll spoke, looking at the tall trees surrounding them, covered with snow at the very top and the snow still continuing to steadily fall. The nature around them made for a very pretty sight. 

Snufkin nodded, “How about making a campfire? Let’s find some logs.” The two set to work on doing just that, gathering small logs and branches that they could find, wiping the snow off of them. Snufkin brushed aside snow in a spot and they started to throw their findings into a pile in the middle of the clearing. Setting down his traveling bag, Snufkin took out a match and lit the pile. Warmth spread through their bodies as they sat close to the fire.

Moomintroll glanced at his lover, seeing an orange, blazing glow behind the soft brown of his eyes as the Mumrik gazed into the flames. His mouth opened and quickly closed, struggling on his words. He wanted to say something, but didn’t know how. Snufkin didn’t seem to notice and only warmed his paws by the fire, tail swishing contently.

Moomin took a deep breath before finally asking, “Are you okay, Snufkin?” The sudden question caught the cat-like creature by surprise and he lowered his paws, turning his head to look at the white troll with a small tilt of his head.

“Yes, why do you ask?”

“I just…I don’t know,” Moomintroll’s face scrunched up with worry, and Snufkin only mirrored his expression, concern growing for his love. Was the Moomin having second thoughts about their relationship? Had they made a mistake? Had Snufkin done something wrong, or did he hurt Moomin without realizing? His anxieties only grew as the troll stayed silent without further explanation, and Snufkin tried not to let his worry show.

“What ever do you mean, Moomintroll?” he prompted, cautious with his own words. 

“Well…” Moomin continued, the same vagueness as before lingering. Snufkin didn’t let his worry get to him and let the troll find the time to gather his words, waiting patiently. Moomintroll sighed.

“Do you feel trapped—with me?” 

Snufkin sat up, looking at his lover more closely. Tears were forming on the corners of the blue eyes that avoided his gaze anxiously, daring to spill. Moomintroll sniffled. “Am I keeping you here against your will?”

Realization settled within Snufkin—Moomintroll cared about him so much, the white troll was starting to worry about Snufkin’s own decisions and blame himself. 

Snufkin took his paws and rested them gently underneath Moomin’s chin, tilting his head up. “My Moomin,” he hushed the soft, quiet sobbing as the troll broke down upon the Mumrik’s touch. “It will be okay, I promise.”

“You didn’t answer my question!” Moomin hiccuped, looking at Snufkin with worry in his eyes. 

Snufkin only wrapped his paw around the back of Moomin’s neck, gently bringing his head forward so the Mumrik could place a light, tender kiss to his forehead. “I am just fine, my Moomin,” he whispered to him. “I assure you.”

“But…Why? You always need alone time—this isn’t like you.”

“I know,” Snufkin touched his forehead against Moomin’s own, and the white troll leaned into the embrace. “I know. I’m fine right now, okay?”

Moomintroll sat up, ending the embrace and he only nodded, still a bit doubtful. Snufkin could see the troll’s doubt so he continued, “It is my decision to stay around, Moomin. It is not your fault.”

“I just don’t understand,” Moomintroll admitted as he twiddled his paws together. Snufkin gave him an understanding smile, turning his gaze to the fire.

“It’s my decision,” Snufkin repeated, before giving further explanation. “I’m free, Moomin. I decide when I go, and I decide when I arrive. I could not come back one spring. I could come back during summer, or autumn, or not at all.”

Moomin gave him a worried look and Snufkin directed his eyes at him and gave him a soft smile before continuing, “Not that I would. I would miss you too dearly.”

“What I’m saying, Moomintroll, is that you are not forcing me to stay here,” his tone was gentle as he explained his reasoning to his love. “This is all entirely within my control.”

Moomin nodded, moving up his arm to wipe away tears but Snufkin stopped him, reaching up his own paw and gently wiping away the wetness around his love’s eyes, careful with his claws. “I promise you that I am okay.”

“I understand, Snufkin,” Moomin spoke with a sniffle once the Mumrik had removed his paw. “But don’t you want to be alone?”

Snufkin hummed idly, Moomin’s words making him think. “I will admit,” he began. “I do not think I can stay the whole winter. As much as I’d love to spend time with you, my dear, I simply cannot. You must forgive me, Moomin…I hope you understand.”

“Of course!” Moomintroll responded hurriedly. “Of course, Snufkin! I understand, I promise. Just don’t force yourself to stay around…please?”

“Of course,” Snufkin echoed with a smile. “How about this—when I feel I need to go, I’ll tell you, alright? As soon as I need to be alone, I won’t stick around any longer than I have to.” 

Moomintroll nodded with a smile, “Okay. Thank you, Snufkin.”

“No, thank you,” Snufkin murmured. Before Moomin could question him, Snufkin pressed his forehead back to Moomin’s again. “Thank you for caring so much.” This brought a soft giggle out of the white troll, in awe over Snufkin’s adorableness and he happily brought his paws up to cup Snufkin’s face.

“I’ll always care for you, Snufkin, I…” The following two words didn’t follow as Moomin’s sentence fell short and the two both leant back from each other, staring into each other’s eyes with equal surprise. The wide-eyed facial expression on Snufkin’s face gave the white troll the courage to continue as he went on, voice louder than before. “Oh, how I love you, Snufkin!”

Moomintroll quickly wrapped his arms around Snufkin, the quick action making them topple over into the snow beneath them as Moomin clung onto him, nuzzling his snout into the creature’s chest affectionately. When Snufkin’s back had hit the ground, his hat fell off of his head from the impact of the floor beneath them. Flustered, he grabbed his hat from behind him and placed it on top of his face, trying to hide the wild blush and the grin that was spreading ear to ear.

Moomin noticed this and lifted his head, giggling, and from his position on top of his love he reached his paw forward to remove the hat, being met with soft brown eyes, warm like honey, staring up at him with a large smile and a mad blush.

Moomintroll was about to speak when his words were cut off with a loud squeak as Snufkin suddenly wrapped his arms around the white troll’s neck, bringing him down for a tight hug. “I love you too, my dear Moomin,” Snufkin whispered softly, words reserved for his love’s cute, round ears only, his voice muffled by soft fur as he nuzzled his face into Moomin’s shoulder from where the Mumrik laid on the ground, breathing in. 

They laid like that for a while, comfortable in their embrace and silent as they listened to the fire crackle next to them. They could almost fall asleep but instead, they both sat up, both of them blushing and flustered. Moomin sighed happily, “I’m the luckiest Moomin in the whole valley.”

Snufkin chuckled, a light tease in his voice. “And what makes you say that?”

Moomin beamed at him. “Because I have you, of course! And you’re the best boyfriend in the whole world!”  
Snufkin’s blush only grew, becoming flustered as he once again covered his face with his hat, bringing it down across his eyes. Of course, they were dating now, but the label had never dawned across him until now. Boyfriends…he couldn’t help but feel happy with it.

Moomin wagged his tail, finding Snufkin’s sudden bashfulness rather cute. “Oh, yes, the best and I would never ask for any other!” 

“Stop it,” Snufkin light-heartedly pleaded, lifting his hat to show the wide grin spread across his face. “You’re too sweet.”

Moomintroll nuzzled his snout against Snufkin’s nose. “I can’t help it when I’m around you.”

Snufkin sighed happily, “Neither can I, my Moomintroll.”

Both of them were still pretty awkward and shy with their words and actions, still adjusting to something neither of them were used to. They knew, though, that with time they would become better.

“Hey, wanna do something?” Moomin asked him suddenly when they had parted from each other, gathering back around the fire.

“Hm? Like what?” Snufkin asked, poking the fire with a stick idly. He let it fall in the pile once the tip of it had caught a small flame.

“How about we play a game?” Moomin smiled at him, the Mumrik looking at him curiously, staying silent to allow the troll to continue. “Like…Oh! Hide and seek! Me, Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and My have all played before here…can’t forget Ninny as well!” At the mention of his friends, for a moment Moomin wished his friends were here with him and Snufkin, though just being with his love for now was wonderful for him.

“Now, you know that isn’t fair, Moomin,” Snufkin said with an humorous laugh behind his voice. Before Moomin could ask what he meant, Snufkin joked, “You blend in with the snow!” There was something else that Snufkin wanted to mention that would be flawed behind this game, but he saved it, deciding he’d reveal it later on.

Moomin only giggled and stood up, helping Snufkin up as well. “Oh, come on, Snufkin, it’ll be fun! You’re just afraid you’ll lose.” 

Snufkin grinned at him, arms crossed, a challenge twinkling in his eyes. “And how exactly do you win or lose at hide and seek?”

“I don’t know, actually,” Moomin smiled. “I guess if one of us can’t find the other?”

Snufkin wasn’t typically one to play such games like this either with Moomin alone or with their shared friends along, but he wanted to enjoy this moment.

“Alright. I’ll count?” Snufkin’s sentence was spoken as a question, or more so an offer, which made Moomin respond with a nod. 

“I’ll go hide. No peeking!” Moomin waggled a finger at him and both of them laughed as the white troll ran off, tail swaying behind him as he ran, eyes searching everywhere for a good spot. He could hear Snufkin’s voice carry through the forest as the Mumrik counted. He was getting close to finishing and beginning the hunt when Moomin came across something that caught his eyes.

“Oh, this is perfect!” Moomintroll spoke amongst himself, his eyes meeting the sight of a large log. Would he fit? There was no time to question when he heard Snufkin announce the search was commencing so the creature got on all fours, squeezing inside the log. It had looked big, but once he was in, it showed to be a rather tight fit. Moomin was determined to win this, though.

His ears twitched at the sound of snow scrunching beneath boots, growing closer and closer. Paws covered Moomin’s mouth, trying to stifle the mischievous giggles that dared escape, not wanting to give away his spot.

“Hmm,” Snufkin hummed amongst himself. “I wonder where he could be.” 

Moomintroll felt the log shift as Snufkin’s voice grew closer. He must be walking by the log, and soon he would pass, not even checking his spot! 

“Could he be…” Snufkin’s voice came, above Moomin. “In here?” Snufkin punctuated his sentence with the appearance of his head, peeking into the log upside down. Moomintroll shrieked with a giggle, startled by the sudden appearance. He thought that surely he had won!

“How did you find me?” Moomin’s spoke loudly as his voice carried with wonder, squeezing out of the log to find Snufkin perched on top of it, legs crossed with a smug smirk across his face. “I had such a good spot!” 

“Well, my dear Moomintroll…” Snufkin began, swinging his legs over the log as he hopped down, taking his lover by the paws and leading him. “Let me show you something.”

They stopped in the middle of the clearing where the game had originally started. Moomin looked at Snufkin with wonder, then Snufkin pointed at something on the ground and Moomin looked in that direction. Moomintroll could tell Snufkin was trying to hold back laughter as he spoke. “As you can see, as expected, snow tends to leave footprints.”

Moomin flushed. “Oh!” he looked at a trail of footprints in the snow, round prints to show where Moomin had run off, leading right to his hiding spot. Right next to it were prints shaped like shoes, showing where Snufkin had followed the trail. “Oh, Snufkin!” Snufkin couldn’t control the burst of laughter that came out when he saw realization wash over Moomin. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What would be the fun in that?” Snufkin grinned and ruffled the top of Moomin’s head, and the white troll snorted, playfully shoving him. “You know how much I enjoy how silly you are.”

“Oh, I know,” Moomintroll beamed at him, feeling Snufkin’s affection just from the way the Mumrik looked at him. “Well, I guess we can say you won, then!”

Snufkin wrapped his paw around Moomin’s, clenching it. “We both won.” The Mumrik led the white troll back to the fire.  
“Would you like some lunch, Moomin?” the Mumrik wondered, digging through his large traveling bag.

“Would I! Let me guess, stew?” Moomin asked, adoring eyes following Snufkin’s paws as they took out the needed things.

“You got it,” Snufkin looked up for a moment to meet eyes filled with admiration before turning back to his work, setting up a pot above the fire and pouring a container of water into it that he pulled from his bag, waiting for it to boil. As he waited, he pulled out a container of broth and some vegetables that he always carried with him. 

“You’re always so prepared, Snufkin,” Moomin admired, eyes glued on the Mumrik as he watched him. Snufkin only laughed gently.

“Have to be. I never know where I’m going, never know when or where my feet will take me.”

Moomin nodded, eyes looking over to the pot as he soon heard bubbling from within. Snufkin began pouring in broth and chopping vegetables into the liquid, then stirring it before putting the lid back on the pot and letting it cook together. Snufkin readied bowls and spoons, handing a pair to Moomin and the white troll took it with silent thanks.

Minutes had passed until Snufkin lifted the lid, stirring the mix once more before he beckoned Moomintroll over. Moomin sat up and offered over his bowl while the Mumrik began to pour some in with the same object he was stirring with. Then, he did the same to his own bowl. He closed the lid back up and sat next to the troll with his bowl, watching as his love began to eat.

“This is so good, Snufkin!” Moomintroll spoke, mouth full with soup and vegetables. “Oh, I would eat this every day if I could.”

Snufkin laughed, “Why, Moomin, you would get tired of it surely,” and he reached up a paw to wipe away tiny bits of food that had come out of the Moomin’s mouth. “I’m glad you like it, though.” With that being said, Snufkin began to eat.

When the two had finished, Snufkin offered if the troll wanted more but Moomin declined. Snufkin poured the remaining soup into a container, closing the lid to the now empty pot. “Mind if I take these back to the house to wash them out?”

“Not at all, Snufkin!” Moomin responded, standing up. With a nod, Snufkin took the remainder of the water he had left and poured it out, putting out the fire. He put his bag back over his back and the two set off in the direction they arrived in, dishes in hand. They could see the house growing closer over the horizon as they walked along the path, their footprints from where they had originally set out having already been covered the more the snow fell.

Entering the house, the two immediately set towards the kitchen and began to wash their dishes and the pot, making sure to clean and dry them good so that Snufkin could put them up back into his bag. 

Once they were finished, they stood around idly until Moomin spoke up. “Oh! Snufkin, would you like some tea?” 

“That sounds nice, Moomin,” Snufkin spoke with a slight tilt to his head. “But, do you know how to make it?”

“Well, I’ve seen Mamma make it before, but…”

“No worries,” Snufkin waved a paw. “I can help you.” The two set to work and Snufkin guided the troll with gentle words as they boiled water and poured it into a teapot, allowing a tea bag to set inside the pot to flavor it. 

As they waited, Moomintroll looked around the house. Still no sign of Mamma and Pappa—just like Snufkin had stated, they really must have gone into hibernation now. Moomin felt rather strange to be awake. It felt like him and Snufkin were the only ones existing in all of Moominvalley.

It was comforting.

“Ah, tea’s ready!” The sound of his beloved’s voice broke Moomin from his thoughts as he turned to watch the Mumrik pour the tea into two cups. Moomintroll took the cup offered to him with a nod and a smile and took a sip, immediately bringing it away from his face. 

“Ow! Hot!” Moomin exclaimed, covering his mouth with his hand. 

Snufkin laughed, “Of course, Moomin, we just fixed it.” With a comforting smile he gave the white troll a kiss on the tip of his snout. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Moomintroll smiled at him, brushing his snout against the Mumrik’s nose before he pulled away. “Just surprised me. This needs some sugar.”

Snufkin hummed, grabbing a jar of sugar cubes. “Would you like to sit outside, Moomin? The tea should be enough to keep us warm.” Moomin nodded at his offer and Snufkin handed over the jar for Moomin to hold. He carried the jar and his cup outside, setting them on the table on the porch, while Snufkin came out right behind him carrying his own cup and the teapot. They both took seats across from each other.

Snufkin opened the jar of sugar cubes and took one out, rolling it around in his paws. Suddenly, he got an idea and brought it up higher, holding it beside Moomin within his line of vision. “Look, Moomin!” he said, a hint of excitement in his tone. “It’s like you! You’re sweet like a sugar cube!”

Moomin blushed, and he couldn’t help but snort at the Mumrik’s silly comparison. Snufkin laughed as well, placing the sugar cube in Moomin’s cup and dropping a few more in, stirring it all together with a spoon. “There you go, my sugar cube.”

“Stop it, Snufkin!” Moomin blushed, looking at him with a bashful smile to which Snufkin only returned his gaze with a smile as well. “You’re making me blush.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Snufkin closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair as he took a sip of his own tea. One eye opened up to look across the table at Moomin, a teasing glint in his eyes. “You don’t like it?” 

“Oh, no…I love it, Snufkin,” the troll admitted as he beamed, looking down at his cup. “You’re just quite silly.”

“I can say the same for you, my friend.”

“I guess that’s why we’re perfect for each other, you think?”

Snufkin only looked at him, wondering. He had never considered the thought of them being a perfect match, but if he was honest, it made sense. They were always there for each other, they were the only one who truly understood each other’s needs, and they had already formed a close friendship for years before they had even started dating. They were perfect. With a smile, Snufkin nodded, “Of course.”

They finished up with their tea so they decided it was time to clean up. Taking everything back inside, they washed out the teapot and cups and dried them, setting them back where they had gotten it. Snufkin walked back outside onto the porch and hopped on top of the railing, leaning against a pole with one foot swinging over the edge. He closed his eyes, resting, hearing the sound of a soft padding as Moomin followed behind him, with the added sound of something clinking against glass, giving away that Moomin was carrying something.

“What do you have there, Moomin?” Snufkin asked without opening his eyes. He listened as Moomin set something down on top of the railing in front of the relaxed Mumrik, hearing the soft grunts as the troll lifted himself onto the railing, sitting a few inches away from with both of his short legs on either side of the railing, swinging back and forth. 

Moomin didn’t answer yet as he unscrewed the jar, paw reaching in to grab something. “Sugar cubes!” he finally said, making Snufkin open his eyes to look at him. He hadn’t seen the white troll grab the jar again as they went back outside.

“You shouldn’t eat those by itself, now, Moomin,” Snufkin warned softly, but didn’t protest when he watched Moomin eat one, obviously enjoying himself with the sweet taste. “Or, at least, don’t eat too much.”

“Have one!” Moomin reached his paw back in and grabbed another, holding it out as it laid on top of his pink paw pads hidden beneath white fur. Snufkin reached up his own paw to take it when Moomin closed his paw around the cube, shaking his head. “Nuh uh, open your mouth, Snufkin!”

Snufkin rolled his eyes fondly, smiling. He opened his mouth as instructed and Moomin popped the sugar cube inside. Closing his mouth, Snufkin let the cube dissolve.

“Well, it sure is sweet,” the Mumrik spoke aloud. He was never one to usually eat sugary stuff, but he’d do anything for Moomin. Taking a sudden opportunity, he looked at Moomintroll with a grin. “I know what I said earlier, but…I think you’re sweeter.”

“Snufkin!” Moomin protested as his blush returned, the contents inside the jar rattling as Moomin stuck his paw back in, grabbing another one. Snufkin opened his mouth again and allowed Moomin to feed it to him. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Of course I do, my Moomin,” Snufkin hummed. “How kind you are to me, how understanding…How are you not sweet?”

Moomin smiled and shook his head, and an idea suddenly came to him. “Hey Snufkin,” he began, earning a curious look from the Mumrik. “Open your mouth and tilt your head a little back.”

Snufkin did as told, unsure as to what the young troll was planning.

“Catch!” Moomintroll chirped, tossing a sugar cube into the air towards Snufkin. The Mumrik didn’t have time to react, however, and the cube landed on his nose and bounced off into his lap. Moomin was overcome by giggles and snorts and Snufkin joined him, picking up the sugar cube and placing it atop the troll’s round snout, the cube staying balanced perfectly. With a grin, Moomin shook his head, and the cube fell into the snow below them.

Moomin ate one more sugar cube before he closed the jar, setting it aside on the railing. “Snufkin, do you like snow?”

“Hmm,” Snufkin thought on Moomin’s question. “I suppose you can say so. It definitely makes for a very pretty sight when it covers the land like a blanket.”

Moomin nodded in agreement. “Yeah! I just wish I could appreciate it more, but I’m always sleeping! By the time spring comes around, it’s always melting. Though, I’m glad I get to share this moment with you.”

“I didn’t know you could be such a sap, Moomintroll,” the cat-like creature teased.

“Oh, you should know!” Moomin scooted closer to the Mumrik on the railing, leaning against his figure with his back to Snufkin’s chest. “You know me better than I know myself.”

“Of course I do,” Snufkin hummed, petting a paw through the white fur in front of him, tail coming up to tangle itself with Moomin’s own tail. “And same with you for me.”

Moomin took a deep breath and let it out with a comforting sigh, closing his eyes. His ears twitched as he felt Snufkin’s paw pet the top of his head. He could fall asleep to this, he thought. Just after that thought, he felt arms wrap around him and Snufkin’s chin rest on the top of his head. Moomintroll gave into the warm embrace, allowing himself to drift off beyond his control and relax into the comfort of his lover.

 

Moomintroll awoke to the feeling of a paw kneading him, probing, and gently shaking. “Moomin…” came a soft voice, a sing-songy tone. “Moomintroll~”

The white troll looked up, catching the brown, sleepy eyes of his cat-like boyfriend as the Mumrik looked down at him with a tender smile. “Why, hello there.”

“Snufkin?” Moomin’s speech was slightly slurred with sleepiness, and he stretched from his position. “How long did I sleep?”

“Don’t know…I fell asleep too,” the Mumrik admitted with a yawn. “Guess we both had a little catnap. It’s getting dark now, though.”

Moomin wrapped his arms around himself, a shudder running through his body. “Snufkin, I’m cold…” he whined, looking out at the sky, seeing the sun setting. He wished he could stay out here and enjoy the moment, but it was simply too chilly. 

“Come on now,” Snufkin spoke softly and patted the fluffy back in front of him, urging him to sit up so the Mumrik could move. “Let’s go inside.” 

Moomin did as told, sitting up from his comfortable position leaning against Snufkin’s chest and he hopped off the railing, offering his paw over to which Snufkin took it with a smile and jumped down after him. Together, the two sleepily walked inside, but not after Moomin made sure to grab the jar of sugar cubes. The glass of the jar felt as chilled as ice.

As Moomin put up the jar, Snufkin followed him into the kitchen and asked with a yawn, “Are you hungry?”

“No, not really,” Moomin said honestly, the Mumrik’s yawn making him yawn as well. “Just sleepy.”

“Me too, my love,” Snufkin brought Moomin close and hugged him, feeling as if he could stay wrapped around and cuddled into the soft fur forever. “Let’s head to bed.”

“Let’s,” Moomin parroted with a smile and the two walked upstairs into Moomin’s room, holding hands. 

“Were you comfortable last night?” Moomin asked as he got into his bed, the Mumrik slipping in beside him after taking off his hat. “The bed’s a little small…”

“I’m comfortable anywhere when I’m with you, Moomin,” Snufkin said and moved to lie on his side and face Moomin, looking at the white one with a smile on his face, hair fluffed up from where it met the pillow below him. Snufkin took one of Moomin’s round paws in his own, playing with it, idly pressing the pink paw pads. “Where ever we go, when I’m with you, everything is okay.”

Moomintroll smiled at him, feeling himself beginning to drift off again. “Let’s enjoy every day that we’re together, okay Snufkin?” 

His answer was a soft sigh as the Mumrik breathed and exhaled, his chest rising and falling gently in his sleep. It wasn’t long before Moomin fell asleep as well, joining his lover in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter was very fun to write, though I didn’t expect it to take as long as it did! I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin awakes to a sudden slight pain, caused by something that he has yet to learn about of his cat-like boyfriend.

The sudden feeling of something sharp against Moomin’s back made the troll jolt awake, snapping him out of his lovely dream. Behind him, he heard a consistent rumble. Moomin tried to turn over and face the source of the noise, but there was another sharp pinch on his back. “Ow! Snufkin!”

Snufkin blinked his eyes slowly, waking up from the sound of a voice, slowly coming to his senses through his sleepiness. He became very alert at the sound of his name, looking up at the white troll in the bed with him as Moomin sat up, a look of confusion on both of their faces.

“Moomin?” Snufkin asked, sitting up on one elbow, tone dripping with concern. “What’s wrong?” 

Moomintroll reached a paw behind to rub a place on his back. “I think you were, ah, kneading my back…”

Snufkin’s face flushed, looking down at his paws. His claws were out and there were white tufts of fur underneath, panic settling in his mind. “Oh, Moomintroll, I’m so sorry! Can you turn around?”

“Snufkin,” Moomintroll waved his paws. “I’m fine, really, it just—“

“Please, turn around.”

Moomin sighed and did as instructed, the Mumrik’s serious expression and voice not leaving any room to protest. He turned with his back facing the Mumrik as he sat up on his knees behind Moomin. The troll’s white tail came around to curl in his own lap.

Soft paws touched Moomin’s back, no longer with unsheathed claws, as they parted the soft white fur. “I’m sorry, Moomin,” Snufkin repeated again, continuing to observe the fur. “My claws must have stuck you a few times…but it doesn’t seem to have broken your skin. That’s what I was checking for.” The Mumrik sat back slightly once he was done, rubbing a paw over the spot on Moomin’s back that he had been kneading in his sleep.

Moomin let the Mumrik comfort him, a satisfied hum sounding from him. “I didn’t know you did that, Snufkin,” the troll spoke finally, turning around to look at his boyfriend. “You were making strange noises while doing it, too! Were you purring?”

“Ah,” Snufkin laughed bashfully and he looked away, face heating up with embarrassment. “It just...happens. It’s nothing.”

“Snufkin…”

Snufkin looked back at Moomin, noticing a mischievous look within the troll’s blue eyes.

“Snufkin, are you embarrassed?”

“What? No!” Snufkin shook his head, face getting hotter. “It’s normal behavior for Mumriks—I’m not embarrassed!”

“You are!” Moomintroll pointed at him, giggling as Snufkin groaned, picking his hat up from where he had left it on the bedside table, pulling it down to cover his eyes and keeping his paws balled in the fabric, clenching it tightly. 

“Hey,” Moomintroll said, reaching over to grab and lift the hat, but the Mumrik wouldn’t let him, scooting away slightly, the edges of his hat hiding his wild blush and bashful grin. 

“Snufkin, don’t be embarrassed!” Moomin offered him a smile, although Snufkin couldn’t see it. “I think it’s cute!”

The last sentence made the Mumrik lift his hat, looking at the troll. “Cute?” he said, the word lingering on his tongue. Cute…His blush grew, eyes filled with love for the troll as he gazed at him, lost in the blue eyes. He really was a little lovestruck fool.

“Yes, cute! You’re cute, Snufkin!”

“Pfft,” Snufkin snorted out a laugh, surprising the troll by wrapping his arms around his neck, bringing him forward into a hug. Moomin rested his head on the Mumrik’s chest. “You would find anything cute.”

“You specifically!” Moomin lifted his head, looking up as the cat-like creature looked down at him with a warm, tender expression. “Everything about you! I love it.” Snufkin said nothing, only wrapped his arms tighter around the troll’s neck, their embrace warm and comforting. The Mumrik laid his head on top of Moomin’s with eyes closed, a silent expression of his love.

Moomin got a theory and decided to test it, reaching up a paw to tip Snufkin’s hat off his head. It fell beside them onto their bed, so soft it was almost silent. Brown eyes opened slightly when a soft paw ran through his hair, petting it. The touch wasn’t unwelcome, but it was pretty obvious to the Mumrik that the white one had an idea on mind. “Moomintroll?”

Moomin softly shushed him, nuzzling his snout into Snufkin’s chest, exhaling with a soft, comfortable sigh. His paw continued with petting motions on the top of the Mumrik’s head. Snufkin decided not to think on it and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the embrace. He barely noticed when a deep rumble came from within his throat, not being able to control himself.

“You’re doing it,” Moomintroll whispered softly, a smile evident in his voice. 

“You must be proud of yourself,” Snufkin whispered back, not moving from his position with his head lying sideways on the top of the troll’s head, eyes closed with a warm smile. He was blushing again, but this time, there was no embarrassment for his natural behaviors. “Can’t help it when I’m around you.”

Moomin pressed an ear to the Mumrik’s chest, hearing the purring within and feeling the vibrations from his chest. It was comforting. 

“You know, Moomin…” Snufkin began, his voice hushed lovingly as he broke their comfortable silence. “What you said about me earlier, calling me cute…I must say, that you are rather cute as well.”

“Really?” Moomin questioned, a smile forming on his snout as he lifted his head to look at Snufkin. “Like what?”

“Well, for starters,” Snufkin murmured, cupping the troll’s face. “This cute little round snout of yours.” Moomin giggled as the Mumrik squished his snout just a little bit, feeling ticklish.

“And your ears,” Snufkin continued, one paw removing itself to move up to the round ears on the top of his head. One ear cutely twitched in the Mumrik’s touch. 

“And just…you, my Moomin,” he finished with an loving sigh, feeling as if he could melt just from the warm gaze of the Moomin. “I love you.”

Moomintroll was surprised by Snufkin’s confidence with his words. When the troll had first said the same words, he had been nervous but spoke it all out. “I-I love you too, Snufkin!”

Snufkin hummed, half-lidded eyes never breaking contact with the Moomin’s own stare. He brought a paw up to rub the top of the white head in front of him. “Now you’re the one getting embarrassed, my love.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” the troll protested, though the hint of a pink blush beneath white fur said otherwise. “I’m just getting used to things, is all!”

“Me too, Moomin,” Snufkin spoke understandingly. “It’s all a very big change for us.”

Moomin nodded and moved to sit up, the Mumrik removing his arms and paws from the white troll. Neither spoke as the white troll got up from the bed, padding over to the window to look outside. “Woah, Snufkin!” 

Snufkin looked at him curiously, silent with a tilt of his head, trying to prompt the Moomin to speak further. 

“Do you know the time?”

“No—why?”

“I can’t even see the sun!”

That made the Mumrik stand up, walking to stand beside Moomin and look out the window. The white troll was right; the moon was high with not an orange dot in the sky anywhere to be seen. “Huh. We must not have slept as long as we thought we did. It can’t be too long past midnight.”

“I don’t feel sleepy, Snufkin, do you?” Moomintroll asked, earning a shake of the Mumrik’s head in response.

Both of them stared at the window, pondering on what they should do, when Moomin’s face suddenly lit up with an idea. “Snufkin! Wanna go stargazing?” 

“Isn’t it a bit too cold for that, my love?”

“Hmm,” Moomin looked outside with a sigh. “You’re right.”

“How about another night? I have an idea—one day, we can take a walk during night and maybe spend the night in my tent.”

“Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Snufkin!” Moomintroll beamed. “Will we be warm in your tent?”

“I never have problems,” Snufkin spoke honestly. “But we will make sure it is. We can insulate it with blankets.”

Moomintroll nodded, learning forward to brush his snout against the Mumrik’s nose. Snufkin nuzzled into the touch. When Moomin parted, he asked, “What now? We should probably head back to bed, but…I’m not tired.”

“Me neither, Moomin,” Snufkin responded, taking the troll’s paw and leading him back to bed. His eyes landed on some of the troll’s books in his room and he got an idea. “How about a story?”

“Oh! Yes, please!” Moomin lit up, looking at Snufkin with a hopeful gaze. 

The creature grinned at him and padded over to Moomin’s stand, picking up a book that seemed to have already been touched before. “Your latest read?”

“Oh, yes!” Moomin answered excitedly, watching the Mumrik flip to the page that had a corner flipped down to mark the place that the troll had left off on. “Won’t you read it, Snufkin? You don’t have to, though!” 

The two got back in the bed, the book being held in Snufkin’s paws as he got comfortable. “I’d love to, my dove,” Snufkin said as he pressed a kiss to the troll’s forehead, a hum muffled by white fur. He pulled away and propped the book in his lap as he began reading, his voice smooth and warm like honey that made Moomin feel tingly and fluttery inside. The troll snuggled close, wrapping an arm around the Mumrik and laying his head on his chest. 

Snufkin’s words began to mix together and become insensible as the Moomin drifted off, not being able to help himself as he fell back into sleep. Snufkin noticed with a smile as the white one’s chest began to rise and fall with gentle rhythm, but he continued reading to the sleeping troll, one paw holding onto the book as another found the troll’s paw wrapped around his chest and he held it. The words that were being spoken aloud as the Mumrik read began to come out slower and quieter, being broken up and separated by occasional yawns until it was complete silence as the cat-like creature fell asleep, the book lying on his lap. 

Both of them slept softly with smiles on their faces, finding warmth and comfort within each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy regardless!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snufkin and Moomin have a conflict and that causes Moomin to learn more in depth about Snufkin’s fears and anxieties.

Moomin slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the sudden rush of sunlight that flooded his vision. He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes with careful paws before finally adjusting to the light within his room. His eyes fell on the face of his sleeping boyfriend, eyes closed delicately with mouth slightly open, a hint of a fang poking out from the top of his lip. Moomin sighed affectionately, not taking his eyes off the Mumrik in front of him. At some point in their sleep they had cuddled up against each other, face to face, and the troll couldn’t say he could be any more happier than he already was to wake up and see the face of his love first thing.

Moomintroll wanted to reach out to touch the soft hair that was usually hidden underneath the large green hat, but at the same time he didn’t want to disturb the sleeping Mumrik. He knew Snufkin would never wake up grumpy, in fact he may even be happy that the troll woke him up, but regardless Moomin just didn’t want to do it. He looked too peaceful…and cute.

Plus, this was one of the first times Moomin had woken up before Snufkin. He wanted to relish this moment. 

Moomintroll pondered what to do. Should he stay in bed with Snufkin until he woke up? Should he get out and make breakfast for the Mumrik? Would he be okay if he woke up in bed while the white troll wasn’t there? Moomin knew when he woke up without Snufkin, he had freaked out, but he didn’t know if that’d be the same for the stoic creature. He’d either completely be fine with being alone until he found Moomin, or he has anxieties that he just doesn’t tell anyone.

Moomintroll lifted an arm above Snufkin’s shoulder but hesitated. Slowly, he lowered it and quietly got out of bed, trying his best not to wake the Mumrik. Luckily, his stirring did not shake him. 

The white one stood by the bed and stretched, lifting his arms in the air. He looked down at the bed and saw an open book lying next to Snufkin’s sleeping form and he smiled, remembering how the Mumrik read the book to him when they couldn’t go back to sleep during the hours of midnight. He assumed that the book had made the cat-like creature doze off as well, and the thought was just adorable.

Moomin really did feel lucky to have such a wonder in his life.

With quiet tip-toeing, Moomin left the room, slowly shutting the door behind him. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind too much. In all honesty, he didn’t think Snufkin would mind at all. Although the thought of being there for the Mumrik when he awoke—sharing lazy, sleepy good morning kisses and talking quietly to each other while laying down—was a pleasing idea, Moomin had other plans. He wanted to surprise Snufkin with breakfast, just like the Mumrik had planned for him. There was only one problem, though. 

Moomin didn’t know how to cook.

The thought crossed the troll’s mind as soon as he reached the kitchen and he came to a stop, tapping the tip of his snout thoughtfully with a finger. He watched Snufkin make pancakes…but they’d eaten those for the times Mamma had cooked them the morning before hibernation, and then his boyfriend the day after.

Oh, how he wished his parents were awake. He was even starting to miss Little My as well, even with all her mischief.

Moomintroll continued to think, pacing slightly. What other things would please the Mumrik? It was hard to tell; he was such a simple creature yet with such complex wants, it was hard to read him. Snufkin never really wanted much out of life—just friendship, adventure, and freedom. But at the same time, he knew the Mumrik would be happy with whatever Moomin did, only because it was the white troll doing it.

“Maybe I could go fishing,” Moomintroll thought aloud. “Yeah..Yeah! That would be a wonderful idea!” The troll was quick on his feet as he raced out to the Mumrik’s tent, seeing a hint of the tip of it just over the bridge. Soft sheets of snow lie on top of the tent in layers, and some fell off as the troll unzipped the tent once he approached it. 

“I hope Snufkin won’t mind,” he hums to himself, grabbing the bag and dragging it out of the tent, placing it on his back. “Oh, my, this thing is heavy…! How does he carry this?”

Wanting to push through the work for Snufkin, he headed over to the small stream by the bridge, only to find it frozen over.

“Aw,” Moomin frowned, looking down at the stream—or lack of. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought, but he still wanted to try.

“The beach, maybe?” he thought aloud, directing a questioning gaze towards the path leading through the forest. It was a good idea, the ocean never freezes over. He didn’t know if he could carry this bag all the way to the beach though, he wasn’t used to such weight on his back. He began walking anyways, at this point only being carried by the idea of surprising his love.

 

By the time the troll arrived, a lot of anxieties had crossed his mind. Soft feet treaded through the sand below him, the slight coldness of the grains a little unusual to him when he was used to the warm, sometimes hot, feeling of the sand during the summer. Moomin climbed up a large rock by the shore, hopping from one to another as he made his way to the last rock of the naturally rock-formed bridge out a little ways from the shore. Moomin sat down, watching the waves beneath him lap at the rock, occasionally splashing up and wetting his feet. Each time he jumped with a slight startle due to the freezing temperature. He let the bag fall off his shoulders with a huff and it lay beside him. 

“Hmm,” Moomin began, as he began searching through the bag, pulling out Snufkin’s fishing rod. He felt a little weird searching through his bag. The troll was certain the Mumrik wouldn’t mind, but it still felt like an invasion of privacy. Finally, he found what he was looking for and pulled out bait, diverting his attention away from the rest of the contents within the bag, no matter how curious he was. It just felt wrong.

“Boy, do I wish Snufkin was here…” he sighed sadly to himself as he attached bait to the hook and cast it out. “Will anything even bite? Is it too cold for the fish?” Moomin couldn’t say he was too well versed in the rules of nature and the biology of other species, though he was sure the Mumrik he was so fond of knew every answer to such questions. Another reason why he wished he was there alongside him.

Moomin shivered as he sat with the line cast, trying to stay patient as he waited, but he was starting to get cold. The chilly air with the additional breeze from the ocean was biting at the skin underneath his fur and it felt like nails pricking him. He tried to take his mind off of it when he felt a tug on his line and he quickly reeled it in.

Moomin sighed, disappointed and only a little frustrated at the sight of what was on the end of the line. It was a tiny fish, not even enough to fill up a baby Mymble. Regardless, the troll unhooked it and grasped it in his paw, a thought coming across his mind.

He hadn’t thought ahead—he didn’t know where to put it. 

Moomintroll looked back at Snufkin’s bag, a guilty gaze as he stared the object down. He didn’t have a choice, did he? If he laid it down, the fish would flop until it fell back in the ocean. It was already flipping its tail in his paw, trying to break free.

Moomin sighed before grabbing the bag and dragging it closer to him. With one free paw, he reached in, digging around for any sort of container or object to put the fish up. At this point, the tiny animal had become still in his paw, but he still didn’t want to risk losing it if he just sat it down. Moomin cursed at himself, face furrowed in guilt and frustration. Snufkin was always so prepared, he had everything to use for any situation. Why was it different for Moomintroll when he was basically carrying around most of his boyfriend’s belongings?

“I’m not Snufkin,” Moomin reminded himself with a sigh. “I’m not Snufkin. I’m Moomin!”

Moomin looked guiltily back into Snufkin’s bag. “I’m Moomin and I…feel completely lost.”

A shudder ran through Moomin’s body, another wave of the chill breeze hitting him like a brick. He needed to finish up, soon. Closing his eyes tight slightly with guilt, he sighed, knowing what he had to do. “Oh, please forgive me, Snufkin,” Moomin said aloud to nobody as he took the small fish and just placed it in the bag, closing it. 

Moomin returned back to his fishing, his body beginning to tremble at this point. He needed to leave soon, but he wasn’t at all satisfied with the work he had done so far. As time passed, he caught two more fish, both still rather small in size. Perhaps he’d need to travel out further into the water with a boat to catch something bigger, but for now he just wanted to head back home. He placed the fishing rod back in its holder on the bag and stored away the bait and the other fish, preparing himself to make the walk back home with the bag on his back.

As Moomin walked, he began to think. Where was Snufkin? The troll wondered if the Mumrik had even woken up yet. Surely he would have, but at the same time, the troll had only been out for at most an hour. Maybe Snufkin was exhausted and just wanted to sleep in—he wasn’t exactly sure of the sleeping habits of the Mumrik. All he knew was he tended to wake up rather early, so his conscious absence was rather unusual.

Moomin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard foot steps running through the forest as the troll walked along the path back to his home, and all questions were answered when he saw a familiar green coat and a rather fretful expression on the Mumrik’s face, which slowly shifted to some other expression that Moomin couldn’t exactly read as soon as the two made eye contact.

“S-Snufkin!” Moomin greeted the Mumrik, another tremble traveling through his body as his words stumbled out in a chilly stutter. Snufkin didn’t answer and the white one frowned, trying to read his expression. He seemed upset, maybe irritated, and the troll wasn’t sure how to feel about it. It wasn’t an emotion he saw Snufkin express often, at least not around him. “S…Snufkin?”

“What are you doing out here, Moomin?” Snufkin finally spoke with a stern voice, arms crossed across his chest and he gave the troll a pointed look. “I woke up and you weren’t there. That would have been fine, if you had still been in the house. The thing is, you weren’t.”

Snufkin gave the troll a look that silently told him to explain himself, but instead the troll just dropped his head, ears drooping shamefully flat across his head. Snufkin only continued with putting out his frustration when he received no words.

“Moomintroll, how long have you been out? You’re trembling. You could have woken me up to come with you with whatever you were doing, but…” The Mumrik groaned and Moomin understood. He could imagine that as soon as Snufkin saw the long trail of footprints leading out into the woods, he got anxious about the troll’s whereabouts. Snufkin was probably worried about him getting hurt or getting cold. 

“And why do you have my bag!” Snufkin gestured towards his belongings on Moomin’s back, expecting an answer this time.

“I was fishing, Snufkin,” the troll mumbled shamefully, feeling as if he was a young Moomin being scolded. He heard the impatient tap of a boot against snow and he looked up to see narrowed brown eyes just looking at him, a hint of worry behind the firm look. 

One of Snufkin’s ears twitched irritably, his tail lashing back and forth. “Fishing, Moomin?” he echoed, looking the troll up and down. “Moomintroll, like I said, you’re trembling. The tips of your hind paws are wet—how close were you to the ocean? You could have fallen and slipped in the water! You could have…!” The creature cut himself off with another groan and a huff.

“Snufkin, I’m not a baby Moomin!” he snapped with a sharp bite in his high voice, eyes coming up to meet brown ones. The top of the white troll’s snout underneath his eyes was dusted with a pink blush, both from the cold and the embarrassment of being scolded. “I can handle myself!”

Moomin didn’t like having this conversation with Snufkin with this tone of voice, but before he had realized it the white troll had snapped at the Mumrik, embarrassed by the fussiness of his boyfriend. He tried to understand how Snufkin felt. He knew the Mumrik was only worried about him, but the troll couldn’t help but let the fussing get to him and slightly irritate him. However, his own irritability surprised him and as soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted the tone of voice he used.

Snufkin was surprised as well and the hair on the back of his neck and ears bristled, just staring at Moomin. The troll stumbled on the words to apologize but before he could even speak the words out, Snufkin walked forward and grasped his paw and began walking back towards the house. 

He walked at a pace that was slow enough as to not drag the Moomin behind, but fast enough for it not to be a very peaceful walk. Snufkin felt the white paw tremble underneath his grasp, both due to the cold and anxiety, but he didn’t say anything.

Several times, Moomin tried to apologize but the words just wouldn’t escape his mouth, leaving him silently opening and closing his mouth as he stared at the back of Snufkin’s head. He felt truly awful, but he wasn’t sure it was anywhere close to the anxiety he must have caused his cat-like boyfriend.

Moomintroll could see the house approaching in the distance as they continued to walk. The whole walk had been silent, and Snufkin continued not to speak even once they entered the house. The Mumrik only touched two paws to Moomin’s shoulders to still him, taking off the bag on the troll’s shoulders and setting it on the couch. Without any exchanged words, Snufkin silently walked to the kitchen.

Moomin felt tears bite at the corner of his eyes, stinging, but he quickly wiped them away. He didn’t want to cry right now, but he just felt guilty. He thought about joining Snufkin in the kitchen and letting the harsh silence linger between them longer, but decided against it, taking a seat on the couch right next to Snufkin’s bag.

Tears continued to creep out of the corners of the weepy looking eyes as he sat, each time bringing up an arm to quickly wipe them away. He couldn’t help himself. Did Snufkin hate him now? Has Moomin hurt him? Was he going to cancel his stay and leave for winter now? If he left…would he even want to come back? A sob was stifled into a hiccup as more awful thoughts clouded the troll’s mind like a dark, gloomy storm cloud. He really did mess everything up. 

The troll vaguely heard the distant sound of clanging from the other room, unsure as to what Snufkin was doing in the kitchen. He was curious, but Moomin didn’t want to check. Snufkin would probably just leave as soon as he could, it didn’t really matter much anyway.

Moomin quickly wiped away any more tears that sprung to his eyes when he heard the light tap of boots against the floor as Snufkin left the kitchen, entering the living space. Moomin expected words but nothing came except for the continued tense silence. Snufkin didn’t even linger for a second as he immediately began walking upstairs. Moomintroll didn’t look up once. There had been no point, he messed everything up. 

It became so quiet Moomintroll could hear his own pounding heartbeat when Snufkin’s footsteps became silent as he ascended up the stairs and into another room. He could hear and feel the rush of blood in his ears. It wasn’t silence for long when he soon heard the same footsteps descending down the stairs, but he still didn’t look up.

It took Moomin by surprise when he felt something soft and warm drape around his shoulders, staring down at his feet and seeing two familiar brown boots in front of him. Still, nothing brought Moomin’s gaze upwards even as the Mumrik lingered for just a second in front of him before he was moving around again, already having another set path in his mind. Moomin shuddered in the blanket, wrapping it further around himself, feeling the warm embrace around him and filling his body.

Snufkin was back in front of him not long afterwards and he knelt down on his knees in front of the Moomin, towel in his paws. Silently, the Mumrik took the towel and began drying Moomin’s feet, trying to rid the fur of the water where the waves had lapped at the rock and his feet where they had dangled over. When Snufkin was done, he looked up at the troll from his position on the ground, a neutral expression on his face. Moomin finally allowed himself to meet the Mumrik’s stare.

Snufkin’s expression softened almost immediately. “Moomin? Have you been crying?” he spoke for the first time in a bit, his voice back to the soft gentleness it always was. A paw reached up to cup his cheek, one thumb with sheathed claws wiping at the wetness of his fur underneath an eye.

Moomin tried not to let himself break down but he couldn’t control himself, a sob finally escaping his mouth after having been held back this entire time. “Oh, Snufkin!” the troll whimpered, causing surprise in the Mumrik. “Please don’t hate me, I’m so sorry.”

Snufkin opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another sob as the Moomin clenched his eyes shut, turning his head, ears laying flat against his head. “I’m sure you hate me now, Snufkin, but please forgive me! I know you’re gonna be leaving soon…It’s okay if you don’t come back. I understand, I do. I’m sorry, Snufkin.”

Snufkin stared at him with wide eyes and open mouth, taken back by the sudden rush of words that came out of the troll’s mouth. He quickly stood up on his feet, moving his bag to the ground and taking its place where it sat on the couch next to the white one.

When Snufkin took a seat, Moomin resisted scooting over slightly.

“Shhh, shh, hush now, my Moomin,” Snufkin whispered to him tenderly, wrapping his arms around the troll. He cupped Moomin’s cheeks and felt the soft fur beneath his paws. “Moomin, I would never hate you. Never ever.”

Moomintroll let it all out as tears began to spill, not having the strength to stop them. “It’s okay if you want to leave now,” he repeated in a mumble, sniffling. “I’m really sorry…I am! Please don’t be mad at me, I don’t want you to leave forever…”

Snufkin could feel tears bite at the corners of his own eyes, threatening to spill over the things Moomin was saying. A pang of guilt traveled through his body and he sighed.

“Moomin…” he murmured, blinking away the tears in his eyes and willing them away the best he could. No matter how hard he tried, though, some still slipped out anyways, wetting his cheeks. “Moomin, I would never leave you forever, I promise…”

Moomin brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them as he pulled his head away from where Snufkin had cupped his cheeks. He didn’t say anything, only continued to sniffle, gaze resting on the floor as he fell silent.

“Moomin, please listen to me, my love,” Snufkin spoke to him in a hushed voice, not being able to hold back the tiny crack that made his voice waver. He wiped at his eyes. “Please believe me, I don’t hate you, Moomin.”

“I messed up, though,” Moomin murmured, not lifting his gaze from the ground. “I’m sorry, Snufkin.”

“Moomin, I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Snufkin spoke to him. “I yelled at you because I was worried. I shouted, got irritated with you, frustrated…All because I was worried about you.”

Moomin looked up at Snufkin, gazing into the watery brown eyes. 

“I should have been glad that you were okay, and relieved,” Snufkin continued on into a ramble. “But I wasn’t, I got irritated. Moomin, when I found you, you were trembling. I shouldn’t have…I shouldn’t have yelled at you. My worry wasn’t an excuse for what I did at all.”

“I snapped at you,” Moomin stated. “I made you worry. I’m sorry, Snufkin.”

Snufkin shook his head, rubbing the troll’s back. “It’s okay, really. You were defending yourself against my frustration. I’m really, deeply sorry, Moomin..you don’t have to forgive me, but please know how sorry I feel for what I did to you.”

Moomin felt more tears to his eyes, but this time for a different reason. He pulled the Mumrik into a hug, the cat-like creature flinching at the embrace but immediately afterwards sinking into the embrace. 

“Of course I forgive you, Snufkin,” Moomin murmured softly in his ear. “I hope you forgive me too. I’ve been such a strain on your anxiety today…”

The only response that Moomin received was trembling shoulders and choked sobs. “Snufkin…?” the troll pulled back, holding the Mumrik by the shoulders as he got a look at his face. His eyes were clenched shut tightly, tears spilling out and spilling onto his cheeks and clothes. Seeing his love cry like this made Moomin want to cry with him, but he wanted to know what was suddenly wrong with the other.

“Oh, please don’t cry, Snufkin,” Moomintroll stroked his cheek and the Mumrik nuzzled into his palm, feeling the white fur brush against his skin. “Snufkin, please talk to me. What’s wrong? I’m not mad at you…I understand why you acted like that, and I forgive you. Snufkin?” This was definitely a strange sight for Moomin to see. He had never seen the Mumrik bawl so hard like this before.

The Mumrik shook his head, sniffling, his eyes still closed. “No, no, Moomin, it’s not that. It’s just…” Snufkin tried to stifle a sob and the troll tilted his head at him, confused. Snufkin didn’t know how to gather his words so he pulled the white one back into another embrace, hugging him with his face buried into the fluffy shoulder.

“I worried I had lost you,” Snufkin spoke at last, his words muffled in the comfort of the white fur. “I don’t want to lose you, Moomin. When I saw your footprint trail towards the forest, I worried…worried you would end up getting too cold, or trapped somewhere, and then I saw the trail continue in the direction of the beach. I thought…Maybe you had fallen in or got taken by the shore, or…or…”

Snufkin’s words trailed off into more sobs and Moomin only ran his paws through the hair underneath his hat, petting it. He wasn’t sure how to comfort him verbally. This was all so unusual to the troll; Snufkin had never acted like this around him. He was usually stoic—of course, Moomin knew he had his own feelings and emotions, everyone does, but he’d never seen anything like this before from the Mumrik.

“Snufkin?” Moomin pried the Mumrik off his shoulder to sit up so the troll could look at his face, looking at his tear stained face with both white paws on his shoulders. Snufkin sat up, although a bit hesitantly, and opened teary eyes to look into Moomin’s. Moomin took a paw and gently rubbed away the wetness of his eyes. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

Snufkin bit his lip as it quivered and he sighed, “I don’t know, I’m sorry, Moomin. You shouldn’t have to deal with this, I should be able to control myself.”

“Snufkin, it’s okay, really!” Moomin pressed, expression worried. “I want to help you with what you have going on. You’re my…boyfriend, and best friend.” He still wasn’t used to the label, but eventually he would learn. “You help me whenever I’m upset, I want to help you, please.”

Snufkin rubbed his nose with his arm. “Moomin…” he sighed, not exactly sure how to place his words. “It’s just…I’m scared, Moomin.”

The white one tilted his head, silently prompting the other to elaborate.

“I’m scared. Of being alone,” Snufkin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I thought you liked being alone?”

“I mean, I do! I definitely like being alone, sometimes I need it, but…” Snufkin sighed, struggling on his words and trying to find a way to explain it. “Sometimes, I get lonely too. If it feels like it’s been a long winter, I get…lonely, and scared.”

Moomin blinked at him. “I try not to stay away for too long,” Snufkin continued, avoiding the troll’s gaze. “I enjoy solitude, but too much makes me feel lonely. And…I don’t know what I was thinking today. When you weren’t in the house and I saw you had wandered off, I got scared, Moomintroll. I kept thinking. What if you had gotten tired of me, and moved on, or…what if something had happened to you, leaving me here alone.”

Moomin stayed silent, letting the Mumrik vent out his anxieties, watching as tears began to spring up again at the corners of his eyes. “I don’t want to be alone forever, Moomin,” Snufkin whimpered, his voice quivering. He’d never seen the creature break down so badly like this before, so this must have been a real serious fear. Sometimes, he forgot the Mumrik had anxieties and fears as well, he was always usually so reserved. Moomin scooted closer on the couch towards his boyfriend and gently maneuvered Snufkin into a hug, letting the creature sob into the white fur his face was buried in. They sat like this for a while, Moomin not wanting to speak while he waited for the Mumrik to calm down more. At some point, they had shifted to where Snufkin was laying down on the couch, his head lying across Moomin’s lap while the white troll petted brown hair and lovingly hushed him.

“Are you okay now?” Moomin asked, voice soft. The blanket he had from earlier was draped across one of his shoulders and he moved it a little closer to where it also draped across Snufkin’s body. 

“I think so,” Snufkin nodded, voice a little off from his stuffy nose. He sniffled. “I…Thank you, Moomintroll.”

“Snufkin,” Moomin began, not sure what to say. “…Thank you, for telling me. Trusting me with this information, I mean. I…didn’t exactly know the full extent of your fears and I’m terribly sorry I made you worry like that.”

“It’s okay, Moomin, really,” Snufkin sniffled again, placing a paw on top of the white paw that wasn’t in his hair. 

“It isn’t, Snufkin,” Moomin shook his head. “I made you mad, I made you break down. We both made mistakes today...”

Snufkin could only nod, slightly nuzzling up into the troll’s touch in his hair.

“…But, everything’s okay now, right?”

“Of course,” Snufkin confirmed truthfully. “I’m sorry for yelling at you today, Moomin.”

“I’m sorry for wandering off like that. I’ll let you know next time, okay? And you can decide if you want to come along or stay behind.”

Snufkin smiled, rolling on his back to gaze lovingly into the blue eyes above him, appreciative of the troll. “Thank you, my love,” he whispered softly and reached up his arms. Moomin took the hint and leaned his head down, letting the Mumrik guide his head down slowly and he nuzzled his face against the round white snout, planting a kiss on his head. Moomin lifted his head and a paw returned to the brown hair and Snufkin continued to lay on his back, head on the troll’s lap and the rest of his body sprawled out on the couch.

“Thank you again, Moomintroll,” Snufkin spoke after a bit of silence. “For listening to me. For understanding. I appreciate it.”

“Snufkin, I always understand. From now on, if you ever need to be alone, please tell me, and whenever you need to leave just let me know. If you were gone for a while, that’s okay, or if you came back early while it was still winter…that’s okay too. You can just wake me up!”

Snufkin couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend’s cheeriness, truly grateful to have him. “Wouldn’t you miss me if I were gone for too long?”

“Always, Snufkin. I miss you even when we’ve been separated for an hour. But I want you to be comfortable.”

“And you won’t forget about me? Won’t replace me?”

“I’ll always wait for you,” Moomin sighed softly and lovingly, gazing down at the brown eyes as they filled with love.

Snufkin closed his eyes, warmth filling his body and he purred with happiness. Moomin almost didn’t notice the soft rumble until he perked up, ears twitching as he listened closely. With a giggle, he poked the Mumrik’s chest. “You’re purring!”

“So I am,” Snufkin opened his eyes and smiled up at him.

“I think it’s cute, Snufkin,” the troll smiled. “I love hearing you do it.” Moomin exhaled, content. He was glad nothing had changed between him and the Mumrik. That had been their first argument ever, and he hoped it would also be their last. He never wanted to go through that again.

Snufkin seemed to feel the same, the way he was gazing at Moomin like he was his world. They were each other’s worlds.

“Hey, Moomintroll...” Snufkin broke the silence after a while. “Didn’t you say you went fishing earlier? You catch anything?”

“Oh! Um...” Moomin laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, reaching over to grab Snufkin’s bag and drag it over. Snufkin sat up curiously, picking his bag up and opening it with a single curious glance the suddenly sheepish troll who refused to look at him.

He looked in the bag to see 3 fish just laying on top of his stuff. “Moomintroll!” he exclaimed as he began laughing and Moomin giggled along with him.

“I’m sorry, Snufkin,” he said between laughs. “I didn’t know what else to do with them.”

“It’s okay, Moomin,” he only grinned, taking the fish out of the bag. His bag was going to smell like sea life for a while, but he didn’t mind. “You caught these for me?” 

Moomin nodded, tail lashing excitedly, happy that Snufkin was happy.

The Mumrik smiled, getting up with the 3 fish in his paw. “How about we go fix these up, what do you say?”

Moomintroll grinned enthusiastically, feeling hungry. “That would be great!”

Together the two walked to the kitchen and Moomin watched as the Mumrik cooked the fish, blue eyes wide and full of admiration. The two talked amongst themselves, sharing laughs and affection as the time passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to leave the chapter off where I had left it, but it was already getting pretty long, so I’ll start writing the next chapter soon! 
> 
> Also, I have an idea for another Moomins fanfic that I’ll start soon, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
